Blindsided
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry has distanced himself from the wizarding world due to his disability, but things are not what they seem and he is not as unloved as he thought. Up for adoption! Read a/n for details.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this story kind of exploded from my fingertips- I've been writing non stop for the last eeehhhhh ten hours or so? Ever since last night at some point...right so I'm going to say this right now, some of you might be disappointed in the ending, there is no sex in this story, but if someone wants to adopt this story I would be more than happy to talk it over with them. I ended the story where I did because it just seemed right to do so. The ending felt right to me even though I know that there is much more that could be added, so if someone wants to make this a round robin or adopt the story than please talk to me eh?

As a side note I just wanted to mention that the reason I designed Harry's character the way I did is because I recently met someone very similar to him. This person reminds me very much of the giving tree and a part of me wanted to do what Snape does in this story in giving them that bit of happiness. Unfortunately I can only be a friend to them, but they are an incredibly wonderful person and I felt inspired by their sheer selflessness.

So, here it is- Blindsided

Mistress Slytherin

Ps I got the spoon to stir on pottermore!

PPs- if anyone is curious I was listening to the song: Breath me- by Sia, whilst writing this story, it's one of my favorite songs lately.

-Chapter 1-

Harry dragged his tired body into his flat dropping his keys into the small tray beside the door. It had been a long night- several fights over the recent football games, one over-dose, the stereo breaking, the barista getting mugged…Merlin what a night. He winced at the bright morning light that began filtering into his kitchen and quietly pulled out his wand flicking it at the windows until they were all blackened and he was left in blissful darkness once more. Slowly he crawled to his bed not even bothering to change before falling face first into the soft comforters…

#$ #$ #$

"Harry go!" Hermione is crying out to him seventeen again tears streaming down her cheeks. "We'll watch over him-"

"NO!" it is the only thing Harry has to cling to outside of Hermione and Ron, without this without him-

_Look at me…_

He won't allow it.

Not this…never this! The blood was bubbling under his fingers hot, wet, a life force that continued to flow. He did the only thing he _could _do. He'd only ever read up on it once, during the tri-wizard tournament, he forced his magic through his fingers and into the blood. He closed his eyes and _focused_. He knew Snape would probably hate him if this worked, he knew that he was stupid for doing it at all. He'd built up hatred for the man for years squirreling away every indiscretion and letting it fester until Dumbledore's death gave it life, but it was useless now. It had deflated in that brief moment when Snape had noticed them and not said a word to Voldemort. Harry's confused emotions had whirred around in his head for months as he struggled to keep his hatred and anger steady lest they slip away and leave him only with grief. But it was pointless now, all pointless as he watched the blood pebble and collect dropping impurities as his magic pulsed through it.

Hermione's frantic pleas fell on deaf ears.

Ron's confused voice was little more than a buzz in his mind.

He had only the ability to _push_.

Pain began to slip through him in a steady aching burn it left him before he had any way to confirm or deny what was happening.

He smiled bitterly as he watched Snape's pulse quicken watched the wound close slowly black poison slipping down alabaster skin as it escaped the wound.

And when it was done, when Hermione sat back in horrified understanding Harry had nearly choked on the sudden loss. His fingers were charred at the tips, cracked and bleeding but the worst…the worst was yet to come and he knew it. He didn't need to look at Snapes memories at that point, but a weepy gnarled part of him made him do it anyway.

He left Ron and Hermione to deal with Snape and ran feverishly to Dumbledore's office. He watched the memories at least three times before answering Voldemorts call. After all he'd just come to the understanding that whatever it was that he wanted was something he could never ever have. Snape only did what he did because of Lily, his mother. Once again he was reminded that she should have lived and he should have died that night so long ago. He grips the snitch in his hand and knows that he doesn't need the stone inside. He can't see his parents now, can't face them or Dumbledore and Sirius- no he'd be facing them soon enough, and not in a heroic blaze of glory, rather a pathetic end to a means-

#$ #$ #$ #$

Harry is startled awake by the loud clicking at the window. With a curse he rubs his gritty eyes and makes his way to the window slipping his prescription sunglasses on as he goes readying himself for the worst of it. It has to be late afternoon now; his skin practically burns at the touch of the sun as he lets the owl in and shuts the window tightly. Blinking against the residual pain he slips his glasses off and puts on his regular pair green eyes flashing eerily in the dark.

The exchange he'd used to save Snape had drained his magical core to the point that it was a huge risk to his health. He'd thought that he would die though, and he had- but not permanently. No he'd gone against all odds and come back to life; after all if he was going down he wasn't going alone. The killing curse he'd been hit with had been powerful- and magic was something his system had sorely needed. After expelling the horcrux from his body the residual magic served to kick-start his system. After that his body wouldn't stop _taking_ magic. As he was carried through the forest he began soaking it up, from Hagrid, from the death eaters around him from the bloody forest.

Of course the death eaters weren't willing to admit the sudden drain they felt not when Voldemort would kill them at the slightest hint of weakness. They even ignored the browning of the foliage around them as they walked. Harry waited quietly in Hagrids arms as his body recharged, it was painful- like metal bits being scraped across raw nerves, not even a crucio could hold a candle to the agony. But he waited it out too tired to even whimper or twitch. He listened as Voldemort gave his speech, waited it out as Neville showed true courage and spoke up for all of them. And finally, just when the pain was beginning to dull he heard Neville kill Nagini- the last horcrux.

Harry didn't wait any longer then that. He jumped from Hagrids arms in the mans' distraction, grabbed for the wand in Voldemort's hand and with all the fury and rage seventeen years worth of resentment could muster cast a Killing Curse that lit the air like a beacon.

He didn't remember anything after that. He was told that he was supposed to have died and that he _did_ die several times that night and the following days from magical shock. But in the end he was alive, left allergic to the sun and suffering from a rare magical malady that made him able to see in utter darkness while blinding him in the light.

Sighing he pet Ron's owl gently.

After the war they'd promised that they'd keep in touch and for a while it had been a sure thing. But Harry knew well enough that he 'problems' were severely crippling to them, he was holding them back and he knew it. So one day in a decidedly Gryffendore-ish manner he'd rented out a warehouse in London and turned it into a night club. He hadn't returned to the wizarding world since. Instead he lived in seclusion and focused on expanding his business. It was a fresh start, a clean break, and exactly what he needed.

He smiled as he opened the letter and a photo dropped out. He couldn't see it very well in the dark and colors were always rather distorted, but there in his hands was a photo of Ron and Hermione's third child. Elation caused Harry to nearly whoop for joy before he could read the letter attached. Once more he'd been called forward to take the place of the babe's godfather, a position he was quite proud of even if he could only see them in the dark of the night.

Hermione, being a muggle had insisted that she and Ron live in a muggle home. Ron was far too stupefied that she'd agreed to marry him that he'd had no qualms about where they lived as long as they weren't too far from his own parents.

Harry grinned as he rushed to the bathroom to shower and ready himself for the ceremony. He would have to call the club and let them know that he wouldn't be there that night but he was confident that his managers could handle everything without too much fuss.

For the first time in a few days he cast a neat shaving charm across his jaw and watched as the hair fell away wondering just how ragged he'd let himself get. He'd been busy all week setting up a new location just outside of diagon ally and hadn't really paid much attention to his physical appearances- Hermione would probably scold him when she learned that he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten a substantial meal. He winced slightly at the thought as he scrubbed himself down wondering what gift he should bring for his new goddaughter.

In the end, once he was squeaky clean and had his hair pulled back into a pony-tail brushed for the first time in a while, he settled on a bracelet he'd been eyeing since he'd found out that Hermione was pregnant nine months ago. The trip had been rather painful for him since it was midday but worth it in the end to hold the small velvet box.

_Lily Ann Weasley_

Harry smiled down at the delicate trinket before snapping it closed and pulling out his handkerchief wiping the sweat from his neck and face. It was a cool day for most, but for him it was blistering, and he'd rather get out of it as soon as possible. As usual he received a few odd looks as he made his way down the street and to the apparition point- it wasn't every day you saw a man as pale as he dressed in so many thick layers you'd think it was winter. He bet the scarf he had wrapped around his face and the dark sunglasses were really what did it. He was of course dressed stylishly; he wouldn't be other wise, not for his goddaughter! He grinned just at the thought of it before apparating.

The heat was killing him he decided as he stepped into the hospitals lobby. Heat rash or no there was no way he could continue like this! He took off his heavy coat and scarf as he walked though his sunglasses and hat stayed.

"Harry!" A cheerful voice rang distracting him. Ginny Weasley ran up to him precariously balancing three cups of coffee in her hands. Harry was sure she must look lovely in the brightly lit hall, he could only see muted lines though, and for a moment thought it wasn't Ginny at all.

"Well hello you!" He said once he was certain that it was her. He drew her into a one-armed hug and pat her on the back before pulling away and reaching for one of the cups. "Let me help you there-" But before he could take it his hand jerked and twitched beneath his glove. Ginny seemed to freeze her eyes drawn to his hand before he could pull it back and slip it into his pocket. The nerve damage had been extensive and occasionally he got the jerks as he called them.

"I-It's alright Harry I can manage." She said her voice faltering slightly. Harry felt his lips press into a thin line. This was what had broken them in the end, she couldn't spend her life taking care of him- she could hardly look him in the eye. He turned abruptly on his heel intent on acting as if nothing had ever happened.

"So they named her Lily?" Harry said his good mood returning at the thought of his soon to be goddaughter. Ginny fumbled for a moment.

"Yeah…" She was uncomfortable and that made him uncomfortable. The rest of their journey to Hermione's hospital room was made in uncomfortable silence and his hand kept twitching in his pocket. An old ache bled through him as he stepped into the room and found himself surrounded by a gaggle of redheads.

"Come on let me through let me through!" He said good naturedly as they all pet and pawed him happy to see him again. When Hugo and Rose rushed for him he tossed his robes to the side and quite easily scooped them up.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" They chimed together happily. Rose settled her head in the crook of his neck and Hugo bounced eagerly on his other hip as he cuddled them happily. They didn't care one bit that he smelled like the strong sunscreen he wore or that his skin was pale and that he wore sunglasses inside- they loved him with a pureness that only children can achieve. He refused to relinquish his hold on them even as he bent to offer Hermione a kiss and Ron a quick hug.

"And how are my beautiful godchildren today?" he said once the greetings were made. Rose bat her eyelashes and blushed whilst Hugo wrinkled his nose.

"I'm not beautiful! Only girls are beautiful and I'm no girl!" he said causing the others to laugh good naturedly. Harry felt light as he laughed along with them.

"And so I see! My godson has grown to be quite the strong, _handsome_ young man hasn't he!" He amended soothing Hugo easily.

"I see red hair- I assume that means Weasleys." A familiar voice drawled. Ice crawled down Harry's spine and pain tore at him causing him to tighten his grip on Hugo and Rose. He'd never confronted Snape, couldn't really face the man after- well after all was said and done.

"Professor." Hemione said respectfully Ron scowled a bit but nodded grudgingly in greeting. Hugo and Rose squirmed in his hold and Harry let them go gently setting them on the floor. Sensing his tense posture they quickly made their way to their grandma eyeing Severus with distrust.

"Professor." Harry greeted holding a gloved hand out in the direction that he'd heard Snapes voice. He could hardly see in that direction because the drapes were open and the glare was too bright. His glasses couldn't block that much sunlight out.

"I'm over here Potter." The voice was close by and when Harry turned his head he realized that he could just barely see the shape of Snape's head. His hand dropped like a lead weight.

"Oh." He said shortly. "Sorry." He added. He hadn't wanted to deal with this today, hadn't wanted to see Snape ever again if it was possible, it hurt too much, dredged up too many painful memories.

"No reason to apologize." Snape said gruffly. Harry tilted his head to the side, he could never tell if Snape meant more or less than his voice suggested.

"Right." He said embarrassed now. There was a rustling behind him and a pitter pattering of foot falls but before he could figure out what it was for Hermione broke the tense silence.

"I've asked Professor Snape to oversee the ritual." She said hesitantly. Harry felt the sting of betrayal knowing full well that Hermione was trying to get him to 'face his problems' or whatever rot she was prone to believing. Harry couldn't bring himself to say anything and the silence grew thicker until at last the door opened and unmistakable fussing and cooing could be heard. Harry's world lit up like a light bulb and before he could help himself he had his wand in the air shutting the drapes with a flick.

"Fred would you get the lights?" Harry asked. He wasn't about to pass up this opportunity. He saw the lights flicker out his world coming into sharper focus only dulled slightly by the small lamp that had been lit on the other side of the room and carefully he reached up and pulled his glasses up. The nurse gave a squeak at his reflecting eyes but he didn't let it bother him- no, he was too engrossed by the frail bit of life she held in her arms. Quickly he peeled his thick leather gloves from his hands and tossed them onto the chair before reaching out to take the babe.

"Harry…" Ginny started noticing the fine trembles in his hands.

"Ginny." Hermione said sharply her eyes foreboding. Harry ignored this as the warm weight was settled into his arms.

"Lily Ann Weasley…you were named after someone very special little girl." He said quietly his eyes dampening slightly. She should be here, not him. He gathered his courage and forced himself to look up catching dark eyes.

"Professor if you would begin?" Hermione's voice was tight but Harry ignored it. How many times had he thought of those eyes- eyes that used to see right through him. Dropping his gaze he wondered if Snape was disgusted by what he saw- the green eyes that had once reminded him of Lily Evens reflecting light back at him through wide owlish pupils.

Harry was unprepared for the strong warm hand that captured his and settled it on Lily's forehead lingering just a moment longer than it had to. It wasn't often these days that people touched him, even shaking hands was done through his gloves, it was probably the reason his fingers were so sensitive to it.

"We are gathered her to witness a sacred binding of godfather and godchild." Snape's voice washed over him in calming waves. He'd forgotten how Snapes voice could sooth just as well as it could cut. "As witness I must ask a few questions to ensure that the bond is held sacred, do you Harry James Potter promise to uphold the duty which is given to you-" Harry had heard the oaths before, the promises were nothing new to him after Hugo, Rose and Teddy Lupin, but he had to admit even to himself, Snape made them sound more profound than he could ever remember them being.

"I swear." Harry said when it was his turn. "I swear to-" He continued listing all that he knew was expected of him as the magic pulsed through the air and danced across his skin. He knew that he would protect this child, that he would love her and keep her safe from all harm, and Merlin forbid that something should happen to Ron and Hermione he knew that he would raise all three children to the best of his abilities. When the bond settled into place Harry let out a small sigh as the small tug of consciousness that wasn't his own settled comfortably on the edge of his mind along with the others. During the first few years that bond would strengthen so that if danger should ever come to them Harry would be able to find them no matter where they were. Carefully he handed the babe off to Snape so that he could sign the document.

He smiled grimly as he cut his finger and let the blood drip and mix with the ink and lifted the quill cursing mentally when his hand twitched. It took several minuets before he could sign his name and by the time he finished his whole arm was twitching. He hated that it had to happen now of all times, but quickly reached for his coat pulling out a potion with practiced ease. He drank it quickly knowing that he was being watched and hating every moment of it. Eventually the shaking stilled and he was able to pull the baby back into his arms without worry so that Snape could sign his own name. He avoided meeting the man's gaze through out the rest of the ritual. Reluctantly he handed Hermione her baby before moving to the chair and pulling on his sunglasses more conscious of his eerie eyes than he had been in a long while.

"Can I get the lights Harry?" Fred asked cautiously. Harry pulled on his gloves.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said flinching visibly as the light came in. He teetered blindly for a moment before grabbing hold of the chair and carefully seating himself.

"Uncle Harry, are you alright?" Rose asked shyly. Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"I sure am, I think I just lost my balance a bit what with these presents in my pockets!" He said perking his ears up for the telltale gasps of joy and excitement.

"Presents! But it's not even Christmas!" Hugo exaggerated. Harry chuckled slightly and reached into his coat pocket. Truth was that he was bound to buy anything that might catch his eye if he thought his godchildren would like it. It was possibly because of his childhood spent lacking such things as toys, but he didn't dwell on it, not when he could afford to spoil them. He handed out the packages one by one as he un shrank them before at last reaching the small velvet box that he'd picked up earlier.

"Harry you must stop spoiling them!" Hermione said shaking her head. Harry snorted slightly.

"As if that would ever happen." He said proudly. "Rose and Hugo are two of the most humble children I have ever met." He said pausing slightly when his hands began to shake. "Er- Ron would you mind." He said shoving the box into Ron's direction. Hermione's brown eyes became worried.

"Harry-" She started but Harry cut her off.

"Not today Mione' today I am going to celebrate the birth of my goddaughter." He said firmly. Hermione bit her lip as she watched Ron clasp the bracelet onto his daughter's wrist.

"It's gotten worse hasn't it?" She blurted before she could stop herself. Harry felt his smile falter as the noise level in the room fell. Ron sighed as he sat back down and muttered quietly.

"I'll just be going then." He said as he felt his chest begin to tighten. He needed to go! The shaking in his left hand suddenly traveled up his arm and he cursed as he made his way to the door followed by the cries of his godchildren.

He made it nearly a quarter of the way down the hallway before firm hands captured him and pushed him against the wall. "Breathe Harry." Snape said firmly. Perhaps it was the tone, the one that warned him of the consequences should he disobey, or perhaps it was the simple use of his given name, but Harry found himself freezing. Slowly his breathing evened out and while his arm continued to twitch the slight headache that had been brewing faded.

"I'm sorry." He said turning his face away. Snape made a choked sound and Harry nearly flinched as a fist hit the wall beside his head.

"There is no reason for _you_ to be sorry!" He said his voice strangled. Harry stared forward in shock surprised to note that Snape was close enough that he could see his face now, his eyes. It was a look that was just as tormented as the day in the shack.

"What do you want?" Harry asked defeated. Snape looked taken aback but took it for what it was worth.

"Let me heal you." Harry frowned in confusion but noted the determined look in his eyes.

"I was told that the damage was irreparable." He said calmly. "You don't have to do something like that for the likes of me-"

"No, no, no- you're doing it again Potter. Apologizing, putting yourself down, where is the insolent boy that swaggered through the halls at all hours?" Snape said through his teeth. Harry stared at him in shock. Snape- not belittling him, not agreeing that he was the scum of the earth- something was very wrong here. But he had to get at least one thing clear.

"He died professor." He said softly. "He died because the only adult he could ever trust, the only adult that he had left in this world told him to. He died because he realized that every mistake he'd made _you_ paid for. I was a monster driven by immaturity and a bit of the dark lords' soul; I can not give you that boy when I am only a shadow of the man he would have become." Harry said softly. He didn't need to practice these words; they were words that he'd known all along. They were words that had haunted him since the day he'd found himself alive and crippled in the hospital wing. Carefully he pealed Snape's hand from his shoulder trying to forget how good it felt there. Slowly he walked away each step more painful then the last.

He'd come here to celebrate his goddaughter's birth, he hadn't come here to be drawn into a past he'd rather forget.

"I _will_ help you Potter." Snape ground out behind him. Harry paused in shock and turned slightly.

"Why? Oh wait no, I know why. Lily." Snape flinched and Harry smiled bitterly. "Always Lily." He whispered before turning back and walking away. It was better for him to leave it at this, for Snape to go back to hating him. He sighed as he slipped out into the evening air- at least the sun wasn't out any longer. With a self depreciating smile he apparated home.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Harry smiled as big Danny walked him into the club.

He'd found big Danny on the streets, at eighteen years old the gangly teen had towered over everyone else. Most people were scared of him and when Harry had found him he was in a bad way- he couldn't get a regular job because he intimidated people, so he'd lived on the streets. Harry of course had immediately taken a liking to the brute, Danny reminded him of Hagrid in some ways and not just in stature. So Harry had hired him, a bouncer, a body guard, Danny didn't mind as long as Harry treated him like a normal person. Which of course Harry did, after all he'd seen far more intimidating stuff.

"Heeeyyy!" The barista's Tim, Nick and Sam were all orphans, in fact most of the employees here were. Once they hit eighteen they were expected to leave the orphanage and make a place for themselves, Harry had taken them on because they struck a cord within him. "The proud godfather arrives!" Tim's Scottish accent often reminded him of Seamus and he careless teasing manner reminded him of the twins at times though he was the gentlest of souls.

Harry took a staged bow a grin on his face.

"Well let's see her then? Club doesn't open for half an hour!" Nick said jovially. Nick was twenty four and perhaps the most dedicated worker Harry knew which was why Harry was putting him through University along with Sam and a few others that had proved themselves dedicated. Harry reached into his wallet and pulled out the picture holding it up.

"Feast your eyes boy's she's the prettiest girl you'll ever see and not a one of you scoundrels can date her!" He said proudly. The men laughed good naturedly as they gazed at the picture oohing and ahhing appropriately. Even Danny who'd had a rough life smiled at the sight of her.

"What's her name then?" Sam said pulling away to wipe at a glass. Sam was soft spoken and studious reminding Harry of Remus but he could be quite vicious when he needed to be.

"Lily Ann." Harry said lifting his glasses a bit so that he could see her better. "Named after my mum." He added solemnly. The boys nodded in respect a somber moment. At one point Harry had told them all about his parent's death minus the magic part. As far as they knew a man came in and murdered his parents who fought to protect him. His mind flashed to Snape and his smile fell a bit.

"Right then back to work! Club opens in twenty!" Harry said slipping the photo back into his wallet. "Roger did you get that speaker fixed?" And then it was back to work as usual.

In one hour the line up for his club was so long that it stretched down the street, people of every shape and size waited impatiently for an entrance. Of course no one noticed that the building was a lot larger on the inside then it appeared on the outside. Harry had modified the wards to enlarge the room every time the maximum occupancy was exceeded. A helpful trick in most cases since the boy who set up the tables was a squib and the only one that noticed the difference when he added more tables throughout the night. Normally Harry would trap himself in his office which had tinted glass that overlooked the dance floor; he would work on paperwork unless someone downstairs needed him. But tonight he simply couldn't focus, all he could think of was Snape, memories of the past crept up in his mind and the man's voice saying his name haunted him until he just couldn't sit still any longer.

With a quiet curse he grabbed up his cane and called for Danny over the headset. He didn't bother with his glasses, most people who knew him here were used to his odd eyes and those who didn't would probably think that they were a sort of colored contacts that were in style. "Sir?" Danny said pushing the door open. Harry sent him a smile.

"Felt like taking a walk on the floor." Harry said grabbing up his phone and keys. Danny nodded and ushered him down the stairs parting the crowd with the mere size of him. As usual people shouted out greetings and offered him drinks as he passed by but for the most part they were left alone until they reached the bar.

"Well look who it is!" Nick said setting a drink in front of him.

"What brings you down here boss?" Tim said winking at a girl before approaching.

"If I have to see another bill I think my head's going to explode!" Harry joked over the music before taking a drink.

"Potter!" Harry very nearly dropped his glass. Sure enough when he turned around Snape was there arms crossed looking thoroughly uncomfortable. Danny stood ready to defend but Harry shook his head raising a hand absently.

"Professor!" Harry greeted in shock. He swallowed thickly when he noticed that Snape had decided to leave the robes behind and was wearing tight jeans and a dark colored shirt.

"I was at your flat but you weren't there, Weasley told me you would be here." Snape said uncomfortably. Harry nodded slowly.

"Uh-right, would you like anything to drink?" he said not knowing what else to say. He couldn't believe that Snape had sought him out, why would the man- suddenly he paled. "Lily's alright right?" he said pulling his phone from his pocket to check for messages. When he lifted his head Snape was frowning.

"They're all fine as far as I know Potter- I didn't come here for Lily." He said seriously. Harry froze. The way Snape said that, he frowned shaking his head. Of course he came here for Lily, just not baby Lily. He ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"Right then, Danny boy it looks like I'll be in my office after all." Harry said downing his drink for courage. "You boy's play nice now!" he called to the other three who had moved together almost defensively against Snape their eyes wary of him. Danny led them back through the crush of bodies and towards Harry's office while Harry tried desperately to figure out just what was going on. The walk was both too long and too short. All too soon they were slipping into his office Snape standing there as if he'd been there for years.

"Do you need me to stay sir?" Danny said giving Snape a mistrustful look. Harry smiled weakly.

"I'll be alright Danny; if Snape had wanted to kill me he would have done it ages ago." He said waving him off. Danny gave Snape a threatening look before slipping the door shut behind him. Harry glanced at Snape before making a bee-line for the liquor cabinet.

"I never pictured you to be the kind to own a night club Potter, surely you know what happens in nightclubs?" Snape said leaning against the far wall. Harry smiled thinly as he offered the man a drink.

"My club has a reputation for being clean." He said sipping his own liquor. "Some big shot mob bosses tried to sell in here for a while when the club first started, of course at the time I didn't know what the hell I was doing. But they know better than to sell in here now, I 'm not to be messed with." Harry said shaking his head in amusement.

"hoho, so Harry Potter has a darker side after all." Snape said amused. Harry snorted.

"It was always there Snape; it just blossomed under Albus Dumbledore's manipulating hands." He said with a smile. "But you know what that's like- to be willing to do _anything_ to protect the people you love." Harry dropped his eyes and took another sip. "Or in your case the people the person you loved loves." Harry said with a nod. Snape was silent for a long moment.

"I said it before Harry; I'm not here for Lily, either one." He said clearly. Harry frowned forcing himself to meet the man's eyes.

"Then why are you here?" he said setting his glass down with a heavy thud. "What more do you want from me?" He said tilting his head to the side. "Is it money? Fame? Do you want me to make another speech about you?" Harry demanded quietly. "Just take what you want it's yours anyway!" he said before catching himself and forcing his temper back down. What was it about Snape that always managed to get a rise out of him? "I'm sorry that was uncalled for." He said suddenly shut off as he leaned back. Snape's eyes were glittering with fire but whatever he was about to say died on his lips. The anger in his eyes changed into something else and Harry realized belatedly that he hadn't bothered with his glasses. Without a word he slid the drawer open and pulled out his contact lens case.

"What are you doing?" Snape snapped. Harry paused.

"When I'm in the club I usually don't bother with the glasses because it's dark enough that I don't need to, but most people find my eyes unsettling, I figured that you especially wouldn't want to see them like this." He said reaching to pull the lens away. Snape's hand shot out and grasped his wrist lips drawn into a thin line.

"Look at me." Harry flinched visibly and pulled away with a jerk.

_Look at me…_

Snape was silent for a long moment. "I want to heal you." He said quietly. Harry stared at his desk for a long moment. If he could just keep Snape here…it had been so long since he'd seen the man, heard his voice- it was bittersweet agony.

"Fine." Harry said giving in. "I don't know why but if you want to have a go at me I expect you're the only person that might have a chance." He said before reaching for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Snape said cautiously.

"Calling the doc, you'll need my medical record wont you?" Harry said as the phone rang. He reached for the case again but once more Snape's hand intercepted him.

"You don't need to hide from me Potter, I learned long ago that those eyes were not Lily Evens'" Harry stared at the man for a moment but his healer answered before he could say anything.

"Hello this is Harry Potter-" He kept his gaze on Snape though, trying to figure him out. Snape returned his gaze calmly. When the call was over and Harry set his phone on the table he suddenly felt at loss of what to say. "She said she will owl them to me within the week." Harry said unnecessarily. Snape nodded. "And I'll pay for your work." He said causing Snape to frown.

"There's no need-"

"I'm not a charity case professor." Harry said standing his ground. Snape faltered.

"I never said that you were." He said giving in. Harry nodded. "I'll need you at hand though." He said softly. Harry frowned but nodded.

"My flat has a guest room and an office area that's been converted to a lab, would that do?" He said sitting back down. This was more comfortable, sounded more like a business transaction. He could do business.

"I will have to see the lab but yes it sounds acceptable." Snape said with a tilt of his head. Harry nodded.

"You should know-"

"Boss we've problems." Nick said bursting through the door.

"What is it?" He demanded already reaching for his cane.

"Clayton's gang came in- their pushin' everyone around- Boss they shot Danny!" Harry froze his eyes flashing. Power zipped across his skin and even though Nick was a muggle he could _feel_ the cold. Harry sat back down the picture of calm but when he spoke his voice was like ice.

"Are the medics on their way?" Nick swallowed thickly and nodded. "Then get Clayton and his gang up here I'll take care of them." He said softly. Nick hesitated for the briefest of moments.

"Alone?" he asked his eyes darting towards Snape. Harry smiled a slow thin smile.

"Alone." He said quietly. Nick nodded quietly before running back out of the office. Harry pulled out his wand and cast several charms around the room.

"Setting the scene are you Potter?" Snape said recognizing the spells.

"We might not be allowed to cast spells on muggles themselves but no one said anything about casting them on furniture." Harry said his voice like ice. Snape rose an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do aside from scaring the whit out of them, don't think I don't recognize that particular curse Potter." He said amused. The dementor's curse had been invented in the tale end of the war, it mimicked the feelings one would get from a Dementor and was quite useful when used to keep people at bay. Harry smiled.

"It's all I need to do really, my reputation proceeds me. Not a one of those men will be able to sleep at night after today. As for Clayton-"he smiled a thin terrible smile before returning to his seat just moments before the door slammed open and Clayton tall red headed brute slammed into the room his gang filtering in after him. Snape stayed seated calmly sipping his drink as the first menacing waves of magic began to roil through the small office. One they were all inside Harry glanced at the door causing it to slam shut the lock clicking into place.

"You're little tricks won't scare us Potter!" Clayton said with a grin Harry took another sip of his drink and gazed at them all noting the exact moment the spells began their work.

"You've been a very bad boy Clayton." Harry said quietly. His magic swept out around them in a way that made even Severus frown. He knew exactly where Harry had gotten that particular trick. As if sensing his thoughts Potter glanced at him and smirked. "You shot someone every dear to me Clayton." Harry said leaning forward on his elbows. The ones in the back were starting to shake now their eyes darting around while the rest shifted uneasily. Harry watched as a few of them pulled out their guns.

"What are you up to Potter?" Clayton whispered. Right then the first man let out a shout and started shooting. It was pandemonium after that. Most of the men had some drug or another running through their systems, one of the curses amplified that drug and the Dementor curse gave it a hallucinogenic effect. Harry swiftly gathered up his paperwork and slipped it into his desk so that it didn't get blood on it before taking another drink. Snape had looked slightly alarmed when the guns had started firing but realized that Harry had set shields around them both and was content to watch. When it was over Harry cast a silent sweeping charm to rid the office of any residual magic. Then he slipped his contacts out and switched them for the dark glasses.

"I told you that you didn't have to do that." Snape said eyeing the contacts case. Harry snorted.

"This isn't for you- it's for them." He said pointing to the door right as the hammering knocks sounded. Snape snorted as Harry moved to the door and opened it allowing the police to swarm in.

"Potter!" Chief Stevens said as he looked at the mess in shock. Harry nodded shortly.

"One of them shot Danny, I wanted them up here in case they got trigger happy- well, one of them got trigger happy." He said looking at the mess in his office. The chief looked at the mess and then at Snape who was watching curiously.

"And you didn't get killed?" The chief said dryly. There were bullet holes all over the room and some in the bullet proof glass. Snape snorted loudly.

"You couldn't kill him if you tried, he'd just keep coming back." Harry smirked slightly. Snape couldn't know that he was rumored to be some sort of Vampire.

"Look whose talking professor." He said wryly. The chief glance between them and noticeably took a step back.

"Right- any idea why they were here?" The chief asked cautiously. Harry frowned.

"I refused to let them sell drugs at my club nearly a month ago so I doubt it was that. They might have been looking for someone but they should have known better than to look here." Harry said with a frown. The chief nodded his head.

"Well we'll need to take a look around." Harry nodded and reached for his drawers to pull out his paperwork ignoring the guns that turned on him. "What's that?" The chief demanded snatching them away.

"Bills, bank statements, paperwork." Harry drawled calmly.

"Universities?" The chief said raising his eyebrows. "Several of them in fact…" Harry nodded.

"The people who work here are usually straight out of the orphanage, if they prove themselves hard workers and show real ambition I put them through university. They pay me back in the end but I don't charge interest so the price is considerably lower than it would be otherwise." Harry said with a nod. The chief was silent for a moment as he stared at the papers.

"My gut is telling me to investigate this." He said softly. Harry shrugged.

"If you want to feel free, just try not to hinder their studies and don't hassle them. They're good kids given half the chance; they've just had rough lives." Harry said calmly. "I do need that paperwork though; some of those bills are due by the end of the week." He said holding his hand out. The chief nodded slowly before handing the papers back.

"I trust you'll be at your flat if I need to contact you?" The chief said raising his eyebrows. Harry frowned.

"Try my phone, I don't know where I'll be, I have to check on Danny boy- he's the one that was shot and I have a few other errands to run." He said with a nod.

"Like what?" the chief said suspiciously. Harry smiled widely.

"I need to visit my goddaughter for one, she was just born yesterday." He said pulling out her picture and handing it to the chief causing Snape to snort. "She's quite the looker isn't she? Of course I can't very well see her but I know she is." Harry said happily.

"So your vision _has_ worsened." Snape said drawing him away from the photo. Harry's smile dropped slightly.

"Yes." He said shortly before turning back to the photo. "But she's still beautiful." He said slipping the photo away with a small smile. The chief cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well then, I will call you." He said nodding at him sharply in dismissal. Harry nodded in return and Snape settled a hand on his shoulder guiding him out of the room.

"Harry!" Sam called as he came down. The majority of the people had cleared out by now and the medics were rushing around. Harry let out a short grunt as Sam flew into his arms trembling terribly. Sam's parents had been killed by a gang shooting when he was six, knowing this Harry had offered Sam an out if he needed it knowing that the job might be tough to handle. Sam had turned him down though, determined to make it work.

"Hey now" He said rubbing Sam's trembling back. "It's over Sam, no one's going to hurt you." He whispered softly.

"Me!" Sam nearly shouted lifting his head. "Nick told me you took Clayton's gang into his office- we heard gunshots and-and- god I thought we'd lost you!" He wept. Sam was always the emotional one Harry noted.

"I'm fine Sam, I can handle myself." Snape snorted and Harry shot him a glare. Nick appeared his eyes taking in Harry skeptically.

"Boss you're half my size and weight, you're nearly blind and you're twitchier than an old man, I think we have the right to be a little worried when you take on an armed _gang_." He said causing Harry to snort.

"Yeah but you should see the other guys." He said shaking his head as the medics walked by with a stretcher carrying one of the men. The boy's looked at the bloodied form before glancing at Harry who merely smiled innocently.

"I thought you said you didn't have a gun." Tim said warily. Harry smiled.

"I don't." he said calmly. The three boy's glanced at each other before taking a collective step back.

"Riiight…all in favor of not pissing off daddy in the near future?" Nick said raising his hand.

"Ay!" the others chorused causing Harry to snort.

"Right then, will someone tell me what's happened to Danny-boy?" Harry said sharply.

"Hospital!" Tim volunteered immediately. "Clayton shot im' in the leg when he wouldn't let im' in the club. Sam here gave them one fore what it was worth while Nick went to get you and I called the medics." Harry nodded shortly.

"Right, call me if you need me, tell James that the club is closed tomorrow and get Marty to fix my office when the police are done. Sam, take the rest of the week and think over what we talked about- study hard boys!" He said before turning and making his way to the doors.

"You couldn't live a normal life could you?" Snape asked quirking an eyebrow at him as they left the club. Harry snorted.

"Not likely I would have tried though if Ginny had stayed." He said crossing the street. "Apparation point is over here, do you know how to get to my flat?" Harry asked.

"I was there earlier." Snape said.

"Very good I'll see you there then?" he said before apparating with a crack. When Snape arrived Harry was treated with an annoyed look but Harry ignored it and unlocked the door letting Snape in. "Shoes off at the door- tripping hazard." He said toeing off his own shoes. "I'm afraid that my hours get hectic with this job, normally I'm out all night and get in just before dawn, part of the reason I chose to open Club Nocturnal. The windows are usually darkened though I let my house elf Winky clear them while she's cleaning." He said waving his wand at the windows which darkened on command. "I can tolerate false light as long as I have my glasses, but sunlight burns my skin and does horrible things to my body." He said pulling off his coat and gloves noticing that he had in fact gotten a rash from yesterdays' trip outside.

"Is Master Harry wanting dinner?" Winky asked as she scurried to catch Harry's cloak and gloves. Harry glanced at Snape to find the man watching him a curious look in his eyes.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked. Snape shook his head and Harry nodded.

"No we're fine Winky." He said slipping his glasses off.

"Master is not eating today- he is throwing up breakfastses!" Winky said alarmed. Harry paused and pursed his lips.

"Something light then Winky." He said tightly. The elf nodded sharply. "And make sure the guest room is in top condition." He said shortly before she could disappear.

"If I recall you were never really one to eat regular meals at Hogwarts." Snape said calmly. Harry smiled thinly.

"I went into the sun to get Lily's bracelet yesterday, my body doesn't like when I do that, I get rashes, headaches and nausea. My stomach is usually temperamental as a rule you'll notice that I don't have junk food here, my diet is strictly regulated so if you want anything in particular while you're staying you'll have to let Winky know." Harry said softly. "It might be difficult living with me Snape, if you feel uncomfortable I understand I'm sure that there's-"

"Potter _I'm _the reason you are like this." Snape said cutting him off. "Granger told me what you did in the shack- I'll admit that at first I thought you were an idiot." Harry snorted. "But then I realized the truth. You already knew that you were going to die didn't you? Before you even looked at my memories." He said softly. Harry sighed and slipped his tie off dropping it onto the couch.

"I knew that I was a horcrux. Honestly I had it figured out when Dumbledore told me about them, how they were created- I just didn't want to believe it. Dumbledore's death…I'd known what he was planning, that he wanted me to sacrifice myself, but I wasn't ready- not until I saw you in the shack. You knew we were there and I knew you knew, everything sort of fell into place after that." His chest tightened at the memories. "I didn't know _why_ you did all that you did until I saw your memories in the pensive, but I knew that you weren't supposed to die, it wasn't right, not after you'd sacrificed the better part of your life the way you had." He paused as Winky appeared with a soup and a glass filled with some kind of smoothie, probably her way of getting him to eat a proper meal.

"Is master needing anything else?" She said wringing her hands. Harry smiled fondly at her.

"No thank you Winky." He said before seating himself and looking up at Snape who had remained silent. "That night, when you killed Dumbledore-" Snape flinched visibly. "I called you a coward." He said his voice tight. "But you weren't the coward; I was. Everyone was always going on about how brave I was but it was all a lie, I was terrified, I didn't want to believe that there was a monster sitting in my head. I didn't want to die, I didn't want to lead an army, and no I didn't know what the hell I was doing when all I had were the wishes of a man who was going to let me sacrifice myself. But I didn't know that I was a coward until I saw you dieing there on the floor." He said gruffly before taking a bite of his soup. He didn't really want to talk about this, but it needed to be said, especially if he was going to be in close quarters with Snape for a while.

"You didn't look me in the eye, not once during the trials." Snape said softly. "Your word was the only thing that kept them from giving me the kiss, you demanded that I be freed, publicly campaigned it for weeks until they finally gave in. I didn't find out until later that you were ill the entire time, near death in fact from what Poppy has told me." Harry took a sip of his drink and kept his eyes lowered. He didn't know what Snape wanted by telling him this. "And then you just left, disappeared to the muggle world, why?" Snape demanded seating himself. Harry gazed at the man's tense form for a long time.

"Ginny and I were dating before Dumbledore died." He said softly. "I left her to go after the horcruxes but that year changed the both of us. She couldn't live with me, couldn't handle living in the dark and couldn't stand the reminder that I wasn't strong any more, wasn't a hero. I had money, but I couldn't give her what she really wanted." He said turning his gaze away. Snape was silent for a long moment.

"Children." He said quietly. Harry nodded.

"I found out that I had been sterilized the first time the Adava Kedavra ever hit me but it would have been reversible, now though I'm quite sterile. I've been hit with so many curses and been injured so many times that even before my death and the deaths after that I was rendered sterile. It was the last straw for Ginny." He said pushing his bowl away. "The others simply don't know how to be around me, you've seen them, I thought that they would get used to it; that _I _would get used to it, but the trial dragged on, and I only got worse. My eyes scared Ron, my allergy to the sun made Hermione freak out every time we went out, Molly couldn't look at me without bursting into tears it was too much for them. So I moved on the only way I knew how, I left. I couldn't face you then." He admitted softly. "I am less then half a man now, perhaps I wanted you to believe that I was fine, living my life as precociously as man that I did as a child. If it had been up to me you would never had seen me this way." He said taking another drink before stopping and paling as his stomach rejected it.

"Winky bucket!" he cried out. The elf arrived just in time for Harry to snatch the bucket from her hands and throw up everything he'd eaten that night. A hand settled on his back but he was too ill to register it for several moments. When he did it was all he could do not to knock it off of him.

"I'm fine." He said handing the bucket to Winky.

"No Potter you clearly aren't well at all." Snape said softly before guiding him up to the sofa and laying him flat. Harry watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a vial of something. "Inhale." He said placing the bottle under his nose. Harry inhaled and felt his nausea immediately abate leaving behind the scent of herbs and flowers.

"That's good stuff." Harry said quietly. Snape smirked.

"Was there any doubt that it wouldn't be?" he said haughtily making Harry snort. "Keep this one with you at all times." Snape said handing him the bottle. "I need to know what potions you are taking before I can prescribe a good nutrition potion." He said standing. Harry frowned.

"Er…" Snape narrowed his gaze.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Harry winced.

"My body rejects any potions that aren't made by you." He said hesitantly. Harry knew why, Poppy had explained it to him the first time it had happened- though he hadn't wanted to believe it at the time. Snape's face was pale then his eyes glittering.

"Since when?" Snape demanded. Harry looked away, here was the sticky part.

"Since fifth year." He said softly. "I didn't know until after the war though, Poppy hadn't wanted to tell me." He said smiling wryly. Snape was quiet for a moment.

"Do you know what that means Potter?" Harry nodded.

"That I trusted you all along, even when I didn't want to, even when all odds were against me. Trust me I looked it up, I studied it thoroughly. The reason I was bullocks at Occlumency was because an innate part of me didn't want to keep you out of my mind- I'm rather good at it now by the way, I had Dumbledore's portrait teach me how after the war." Harry said closing his eyes.

"Why?" Snape asked softly. "I only ever berated you and put you down, I never looked at you, really _looked_ at you until well after the war." He said shifting slightly. Harry smiled at the irony of the situation, him laid out on the couch spilling his secrets to Snape of all people who was asking him how he felt about things.

"You took care of me." Harry said softly. "You were the only adult aside from Molly Weasley that cared if I was eating well or if my clothing suited the weather. You didn't treat me like some tragic sob story and didn't let me get away with anything either. As much as I may have grumbled and sniped at the time it was something I was missing until you came along." Harry said before carefully sitting up. "By the time the Tri-Wizard tournament rolled around I had developed a natural dependency towards you that I wasn't even aware of. Your potions were the ones used on my burns after the task with the dragons; it was _your_ gilly weed that kept me from drowning not from some apothecary in Diagon Ally; and it was _you_ that noticed when Moody took me away." Harry said as he pulled off his glasses and slipped in his contacts.

"So it _was_ you that took the gilly weed." Snape said a bit of triumph in his voice.

"Actually it was Dobby the house elf." Harry said smiling a bit as he snapped the lid shut.

"Frighteningly excitable elf with the tea cozy on its head? Yes I seem to remember him." Snape said dryly making Harry wonder if there was some sort of story behind it.

"He saved my life." Harry said fondly. "Took a dagger from Bellatrix Lestrange while I was at Malfoy Manor for me, he died in my arms." He said sadly gazing at his hands. He could remember that moment clearly, as if it had happened only moments ago. He shook his head sharply ridding himself of the image. "If you want the list of potions I'm taking you should probably contact Poppy, I've been buying them through her since the end of the war." Harry said standing up with a stretch. A small smile had curled across Snapes lips.

"Come to think of it I thought it odd when she asked me to brew something specifically for extensive nerve damage; she'd told me a load of trollop about having injured her hands when she was young. I'd only agreed because shaky hands on a healer could be lethal. It makes sense now that she would be determined to pay me for them…humph, that's nearly Slytherin of you both." He said grudgingly. Harry couldn't help the slight smile that curled across his lips before he stood.

"Right well, if you need anything else ask Winky for it, I need to see how Danny boy is doing and then I'm going to pop in and give Hermione a stern telling off for setting you after me, I have a feeling I'm not the only one showing my scales." He said wryly.

"Potter." Snape said drawling his name out almost like old times.

"Hmmm?" Harry said turning back only to find his sleeves rolling back down, a scarf tightening around his neck, his gloves slipping onto his hands and his coat slipping over his shoulders all in quick succession.

"It's cold out there." Snape said stiffly before standing up and handing Harry his glasses. "Do you have your salve on hand in case dawn rises before you get back?" He said with a slight frown. Harry stood there stunned for a long moment and Snape smirked slightly. "There's no war Potter and despite what you may believe you need someone to look after you, I'm not about to hide it now that I can move freely." He said summoning the large jar of cream from the bathroom. "Be careful out there Potter." He said before turning on his heel and making his way up the stairs to examine Harry's lab. Harry stared after him for a long moment before looking down at the jar a small smile crossing his lips and a blush staining his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

After checking in on Danny and making a few business calls Harry found his way onto the stoop belonging to non other than Hermione and Ron Weasley. Snape was correct in assuming that he wouldn't be able to make it back before the sun rose so Harry slipped in the house quickly and made a bee-line for the loo. It was one of those given things for them, the golden Trio may not have been as close as they once were, but they'd fought a war together, and that left deep rooting in their hearts that no disease or distance could rid them of. It came as no surprise that Harry had been given a key to their house, the code to their alarm system and access to their wards. After Hugo and Rose had been born it was almost common place for him to show up at odd hours of the night or in the morning if he could stand their typically bright house.

"Ello arry'" Ron said sleepily as he walked into the kitchen to put on a spot of tea. There were some things that would never change Harry decided as Ron stared the box of cereal down with a glare. Ron wanted a breakfast, a full hearty breakfast, not cereal- however neither he nor Hermione were actually very good at cooking. Harry snorted and opened the ice box.

"Sit down Ron." He said shaking his head slightly as he pulled out a carton of eggs. Ron's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he dreamily watched Harry's prowess in the kitchen. Harry might not be able to stomach a full English breakfast but he'd be damned if he let someone go hungry whilst he was around. In a few moments Harry had the normally quiet unused kitchen in working order and as the smell hit the vents he couldn't help but chuckle at the subsequent:

"Uncle Harry's here!" That sounded through the house followed quickly there after by a pattering of small feet. With seeker skill he swept the two up as they came barreling into the kitchen and smothered them with attention until they were giggling messes.

"All right all right, why don't you get yourselves washed up and I'll see if I can't cook up some pancakes!" he said happily. Their expressions brightened even further and little Rose clapped her hands together happily.

"Can you make mine look like a princess?"

"I want mine to look like a warlock!"

"Oooh a kitty!"

"A bat!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"All that and more but only after I see you clean, dressed and teeth shining!" he said shooing them away. He wrinkled his nose as he turned back to the stove only to find that he couldn't see a blasted thing. The sun had come up while he was talking to the children. With a flick of his wand he blocked out the light from the windows and turned on the light in the dining room for Ron who clapped his hands and rubbed them together as the plates floated over to the table heavy laden with bangers and tomatoes and all the things he enjoyed.

"Oh Harry I love you!" Hermione said as a greeting as she slowly made her way into the kitchen. Harry snorted at her exhausted state and placed a strong cup of coffee in front of her.

"Oi, wife!" Ron said around his eggs which made Hermione wrinkle her nose in disgust. Harry rolled his eyes and started on the pancakes using his magic to make all sorts of shapes. This was one thing that he hadn't found out until he'd become a godfather for the first time, magical children thrived on the magic around them, everything from ironing charms to the magic used to cook a meal was soaked up into a child's system something he'd never gotten. Nowadays he did nearly everything by magic when he was here even going so far as to study complex charms that needed more magic in them to form shapes into pancake batter. He'd be damned if he didn't give these children every drop of magic he could.

"So." He said once Hermione was awake and functioning. "I take it neither of you knows why Snape showed up at the club last night?" He said pointedly looking at Hermione who looked suddenly fascinated with the depths of her coffee. Recently their time spent together had been filled with stilted conversation as every one tried to skirt around the white elephant in the room- his disabilities. They looked as shamefaced as Rose or Hugo did when he caught them doing something they weren't supposed to. Harry smirked slightly and shook his head as he levitated two steaming plates of pancakes in every shape he could think of onto the table just in time for Rose and Hugo to return freshly washed.

"Teeth!" he said shortly causing both to bare their teeth at him to show that they'd brushed them. With a nod they went immediately for the pancakes. Hermione seemed to struggle for a moment wanting to say something but not quite able to put it into words. A tell-tale cry filled the air moments later and Hermione visibly winced and Ron groaned.

"Oh for the love of Merlin we just settled you down an hour ago!" Ron said burying his face in his hands. Harry snorted feeling not the slightest bit merciful as he swept out of the kitchen and up the stairs to where he knew the nursery was. He'd let them stew in their guilt for a while he decided. Lily seemed to quiet down almost the moment she sensed him there and her little arms frail as they were reached up for him making his heart warm.

During the first few weeks after a wizarding child is born the magical bonds between her and her parents and godparents needed constant upkeep. Lily would only feel secure once she was certain that Harry and her parents wouldn't leave her. Wizarding children were also highly empathetic, if she felt her parents' exhaustion and stress then Lily would suffer too.

Harry sighed as he felt her calm curling into him and clinging to his robes as he set about gathering a blanket for her to shield her from the light as he made his way back to the kitchen. "I'll take Hugo and Rose for the day." He said booking no argument. "You two are exhausted and it's taking its toll on Lily." He added transfiguring a kitchen chair into a comfortable rocking chair before sitting down. As godfather it was part of his duty to make certain that Hermione and Ron were kept in good health. "Call Molly and Arthur, have them come over and look after Lily for the day." As patriarch and matriarch of the Weasley family Molly and Arthur could only strengthen and ease Lily's growth. Hermione and Ron nodded dutifully whilst Rose and Hugo shared bright grins of excitement. Staying with Harry usually meant a day of fun which they looked like they could use right now.

"We were only worried Harry." Hermione said gazing at her mug sadly. Harry smiled slightly. "You tried to hide it from us, I know you did but- you've gotten worse and you wouldn't go to him on your own." She explained nervously. Harry smiled as he gently rocked Lily. It was times like this that made him think that no matter how strained their friendship was it would never truly break.

"I know." He said softly. "And Snape is as Snape always is really; I knew the moment he asked to help me that it was more of a demand than anything else." He said shaking his head slightly. "He's mellowed out a bit though." He added with a smirk as he watched Hermione relax.

"So you're letting him help you?" She said hopefully. Harry nodded.

"I realized something at the hospital." He said with a frown. "I could let my health deteriorate, could let myself fade into nothingness, but it would be selfish of me to do so." He said tracing a finger down Lily's soft cheek. "For Lily, for Rose, Hugo and Teddy- for every one that's crazy enough to stick with me knowing the trouble I bring." He said smiling slightly. "I couldn't leave that behind without a fight."

"And for Snape." Hermione said knowingly causing Ron to spew his tea.

"Ewwww daddy!" The children whined. Harry's cheeks flushed red but he couldn't very well hide it.

"You're joking right?" Ron said looking pale. Hermione snorted.

"Remember that look he used to get every time Cho was around?" She said her lips twitching. "Think back to yesterday when Harry realized that Snape was there." She said haughtily.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said in dawning realization.

"Language." Hermione and Harry chorused causing Hugo and Rose to giggle.

"But I thought you-" He glanced at the children before screwing up his face in concentration. "er- well, you know, Ginny, Cho, their _girls_." He said pointedly. Harry snorted.

"Really I hadn't noticed Ron." He said dryly.

"It explains why you didn't date anyone after Ginny though." Hermione pitched in. Harry winced visibly.

"_No_ it has nothing at all to do with the fact that I'm more of a bat then Snape is." He said rolling his eyes. Hermione was quiet after that.

"Well I don't know mate, you're plenty handsome- for a bloke that is." Ron stumbled reddening.

"Why Ron, I had no idea you felt that way for me!" Harry teased causing Ron to blush and squirm.

"No I didn't mean- you know I'm not- wife!" he pointed to Hermione helplessly. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop flirting with my husband or I'll tell Snape!" She said whacking him in the arm. Harry grinned slightly.

"Come on mione' he was an open target! He called me handsome!" Harry said wagging his eyebrows causing Rose and Hugo to let out giggles at their father's expense.

"Well you do have that air of mystery about you." Hermione said slyly. Harry blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Mione!" Ron said aghast. The children could hardly stay in their chairs they were laughing so hard. Lily let out a gurgle and a distinct smell wafted through the air causing Harry to wrinkle his nose.

"Right then, go flirt with the nappies Mione'" He said handing Lily off to Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"You know how to change them just as well Harry James Potter." She said lifting her nose.

"Yes well, after two children I've realized that any spawn of Ron's will inevitably make a stench likening to Bubotuber puss and rancid meat." He said wrinkling his nose.

"Oi!" Ron defended.

"Besides, I don't know how long I can leave Snape alone before he terrorizes my elf." He said standing, Ron's jaw dropped.

"You can't mean to say the git is _living _with you?" he said in horror.

"Language." Hermione and Harry chimed.

"Yes, apparently he needs me on hand so that he can experiment on me at any given moment. Unfortunately for him- I actually have a life." He said smirking as he turned to Hugo and Rose. "Minions I want you washed and waiting for me in the next ten minuets!" he said causing them to straighten up and march out of the room.

"They don't listen to me." Ron said wistfully. "Why do they listen to you but not to me?" He said with big soulful eyes. Harry grinned devilishly.

"Because I'm handsome." He teased causing Ron to groan and blush. Harry snorted and took the stairs two at a time flicking his wand as he went. Rose and Hugo usually had overnight bags on hand but Harry knew that he wouldn't be satisfied unless he checked them and added a few items he knew they would want which included but was not limited to the special teddies Harry had gotten for them. He gazed down at them fondly, a stag, a grim and a wolf. They would never be forgotten. The teddies themselves were charmed with every protective charm that Harry knew how to produce, a list that continued to grow as the years went by. They also had a satchel sewn into them that had calming properties making them smell like lavender and chamomile. Distracted Harry frowned when he realized that they smelled a bit like Snape. He snorted at the idea before packing them away and grabbing up the worn blanket Hugo would insist that he didn't need.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" Harry grinned and grabbed up the overnight bags giving the room a quick look-over to make sure that he hadn't missed anything before slipping down the stairs wincing as the sun caught him off guard.

"Hmmm, I think we'll apparate." He said flicking his wand at the window to block out the light. Hugo and Rose looked at him with wide eyes and nodded in mutual understanding.

"Thanks mate." Ron said sheepishly from the doorway to the kitchen. Harry snorted.

"Say that after I bring them home hyped up on sugar." He said taking a hold of the small hands. Ron shook his head good naturedly.

"Nah, by the time you bring them back they usually sleep for a week." Ron said waving them off. "Good luck with Snape by the way, I might not understand it but well, you deserve to be happy mate." He said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Harry stared at him in stunned silence.

"I think that's the deepest thing I've heard you say since you stammered through your proposal to Hermione." He said grinning slightly. Ron scowled.

"Off with you git!" He said shooing Harry with his hands.

"Language!" Harry and Hermione chorused before Harry apparated with a crack.

"Potter you _actually_ have a passable lab." Snape said his voice floating down the stairs. Harry snorted as Hugo and Rose immediately ran for the couch to watch telly. Hermione was a stickler about not letting them watch TV at their house so Harry had ensured that he had every possible childrens' movie in his collection here. "Oh dear Merlin is that _giggling_ I hear?" Snape said making an appearance. Rose and Hugo stared up at him with wide eyes before sharing mischievous grins. Snape glanced at him looking suddenly wary. "Should I be worried?" He asked seriously. Harry smirked.

"Not if these two want to go anywhere special today." He said sending them a warning look that made them squirm. "They are going to be extra respectful today." He said smiling at their fervent nods Hugo even crossed his heart. Harry and Severus shared a snort as Harry set about creating the children's rooms. "Ron and Mione needed some time to relax so I'm taking these two, and grandma and grandpa Weasley are taking Lily." He explained before poking his head out the door. "Rose what color do you want your room to be today?" He said causing her to grin shyly.

"Pink!" she said happily. Harry smiled warmly before changing the color of the room.

"Hugo?" He said turning to the other room. Normally these two rooms were a bathroom and a storage closet, but with a little bit of magic…

"Can you make it the sky like last time?" Hugo said excitedly. Harry smiled indulgently.

"I take it you want quidditch players to go with that?" He said casting several spells in quick succession.

"Yes please!" Hugo said. Harry smiled and dropped the two backpacks into the rooms and spelled the teddies and blanket into their places. Making rooms for them was always quite a bit of a magical workout for him, but it was always worth it. Harry closed the door and with seeker skills grabbed the bottle out of the air before realizing it had been thrown at him.

"Drink Potter, the whole bottle." Harry drank it down without complaint and stepped back into the living room to catch sight of Snape eyeing the telly skeptically. "Have some breakfast." He said distractedly waving towards the table. Harry snorted but sat down and began eating surprised when he could eat more than usual of his porridge and fruit. Of course, it might have had to do with Snape's unforgiving gaze landing on him whenever he started to put his spoon down. By the time he was done the children who were exhausted from spending the last few nights with a crying baby had fallen fast asleep curled into each other. Harry smiled fondly at them before spelling them into their pajamas and carrying them to their rooms tucking them in neatly.

"A bit paranoid are we?" Snape said softly as he picked up one of the plushies. Harry huffed quietly before taking it and tucking it under Rose's arm.

"Their godfather is Harry Potter; they need all the protection they can get." Harry said turning on the small night light before moving to Hugo's room.

"Too true." Snape agreed airily. Harry snorted and tucked Hugo's blanket into one hand and the Grim pushy into the other. Hugo murmured softly and rolled over wrapping his arm around the plushies neck to suck his thumb. "That's a bad habit." Snape said from behind him. Harry smiled and turned on the other night light.

"He's a child, let him be a child." He said before quietly creeping out of the room and shutting the door.

"You spoil them." Snape said with a smirk as he handed Harry yet another potion. Harry smiled slightly.

"I have no children of my own to spoil." He returned easily before drinking the potion back.

"Have you considered adoption?" Snape said taking it in stride. Harry's smile faltered.

"I did…I was going to take Teddy but I couldn't take him from his grandparents, they were grieving enough as it was and my health was getting worse and worse. I didn't want to hurt him because of my disabilities and I didn't want to die and leave him behind." He said softly. Snape nodded.

"What about you?" Harry asked curiously. "After mum…" Snape's gaze was distant.

"Casual flings, nothing more." He said shortly. "Besides, no one would let me adopt if I'd tried, not with a mark on my arm." He said quietly. Harry frowned.

"You're a hero though Snape I made sure every one knew it before I left. I'm sure you could adopt if you wanted to, and if they put up any fuss you could just call me." He said smiling faintly.

"I'm no father Potter; you've seen me around the students-"

"A role that you _had_ to play at the time." Harry said interrupting the man. "I'm sure- no, I _know_ you would be different, I've seen the love you're capable of." He said looking away.

"What do you know of love Potter?" Snape snapped. Harry frowned.

"I know that it's precious, I know what it's like to lose it, I know what it's like to watch it walk away from you, I know what it's like to watch it from afar- but you're right; what do _I_ know of love?" He said bitterly. "I was the boy who only had love for one fleeting year; I don't even remember what it feels like." He said quietly. "Though I like to imagine what it must be like for Rose and Hugo, surrounded by love and warmth, having that absolute faith in those that take care of you- if I can offer them what I've never had then I don't ever need to worry about having love for myself." He said softly. Snape was quiet, utterly silent for a long time and Harry wondered if he'd said too much.

"You give and give and give Harry Potter but I've noticed that you rarely take for yourself." Snape said quietly. "It is a fault I will amend." He said lifting his chin. Harry struggled not to blush at the warm feeling that rushed through him.

"I've taken too much from you already Snape." He said honestly.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Harry could admit freely that his godchildren brought him more joy than anything else in life. When with them, be it at the park or in his flat watching a movie Harry felt as though a bit of him that he kept closed off most of the time, loosened and scabbed over. It was like a wound he never knew existed, but at odd moments, like when he tried a flavor of ice cream that was so bright and colorful that only a child could think to eat it, he felt as if it was something he'd always wanted. When they played tag or hide and seek it was almost as though he was making up for lost time. Oh there was always that edge to his mind that made him watch out for sharp corners and anything else that could possibly be dangerous, but the majority of him simply enjoyed being a child the way he'd never been allowed.

It didn't matter that his skin burned when he went out, or that he really couldn't see the movie he ooohed and ahhed at when they went to the cinema. It didn't matter that he had to get a driver to get them places or that he couldn't really eat lunch because fish and chips would leave him sick for days. With Hugo and Rose, all was well.

Snape snorted at him when he had to magic the door open, it was well past eleven and the children had fallen fast asleep in the car. Usually when someone offered to take one of the children for him even if it was just to help he felt immediate panic. Ron and Hermione were the only exception to this rule- and apparently Snape was too. Snape swept Hugo out of his hands in an instant and Harry almost panicked but then Hugo reached up and wrapped his small hand into Snapes hair. Harry couldn't help but smile at the look Snape spared Hugo, whatever fears he might have had were settled by just that look. He settled Rose into bed with little fuss ensuring that she was clutching a plushy before moving to Hugo's room only to find him tucked in neatly blanket and Grim in hand.

"Potter." Snape said from behind him. Harry glanced back and his heart skidded to a halt. Just as he'd thought, it was dangerous to bring Snape into his life- Harry had fallen in love.

"You can call me Harry you know." He said quietly as he closed the door behind him. Snape's hands guided him to the table where a large meal and three potions awaited him. Harry smiled slightly before sitting down and starting in. "You knew I wouldn't have eaten?" Harry said smiling slightly.

"I've studied your diet thoroughly through your elf." He said before flicking his wand and summoning something. "Shirt off." He said catching a bottle of salve in his hand and unscrewing the top. Harry didn't argue, it wasn't worth the effort. He removed his shirt knowing that Snape had possibly more scars than he did. "You've given yourself a hell of a rash." He said slightly condescending.

"They had fun though, we all did." He said knowing that Snape understood. Skilled hands smoothed over the inflamed flesh and for a while Harry could use eating as a distraction from it.

"You can take off your glasses." Snape said seeing him swipe blindly for his cup. Harry frowned and took them off chancing a look at Snape. A small smile formed on his lips.

"It's a good thing you're already black and white, color's the thing I miss the most." He said taking another bite.

"Oh you know you're sad when _I'm_ an improvement." Snape said with a snort before hesitating, his fingers sliding over a bump in his skin. "There's something that bothered me when I read your medical file." Harry knew what was coming.

"That one was my uncle Vernon." Harry said in answer. Snapes hand pulled back like it was burnt eyes wide and horrified and Harry smiled slightly as he pulled on his shirt and continued eating.

"Did…did Albus know?" He asked quietly after a moment. Harry swallowed and took a drink.

"I told him." Harry confirmed. "Begged him not to send me back for all that it was worth." Harry said. Snape was quiet for a long moment before slipping away. Harry listened to his footfalls as they echoed in the silence before returning.

"Drink this and eat the rest of your food." Snape said handing him a potion. Harry nodded and dutifully ate his food. "And Potter." Snape said pausing only a moment to make certain that Harry was looking at him. "I don't pity you." Harry's heart shattered then and there, it was a struggle to put the pieces back together. Snape always told him exactly what he needed to hear.

"Thank you." He said tightly before returning to his meal. Snape didn't shy away from him after that. Where normally he kept a respectable distance between himself and the world he'd let Harry in and was even willing to cross over to Harry's side.

"Come here Potter." He said when he realized that as tired as he was Harry wasn't about to sleep. Harry sat a good two feet away from Snape before a hand shot out and dragged him down so that he was laying across the couch head resting in Snape's lap as he clicked on the telly. Idly fingers began to slide through his hair almost unwittingly on Snapes part as he stared curiously into the TV screen. Harry found that he felt calmer than he'd ever felt in his life and it wasn't long before his eyes slipped closed.

Oddly enough Snape decided to accompany Harry to the Weasley household the next day. Harry had woken up violently ill and with a high fever so that could have been it but that had been hours ago. He decided not to question Snape's motives the way he was beginning to view everything Snape did. Ron was suitably terrified to see the man standing in his kitchen but Harry's cooking more than made up for it and by the time Hermione came in with Lily he'd completely forgotten about Snape.

"Professor!" She greeted handing Lily over to Harry who was more than happy to take on the happy baby girl. Lily gurgled and made happy noises as he held her making even Snape smile just a little.

"Coffee's in the pot Mione'" Harry said his attention captivated by the life in his arms.

"God Harry your amazing!" She said making a bee-line for the coffee pot. Ron frowned.

"You don't say that when I make coffee." He grumbled. Hermione poured herself a cup and looked at him gaze completely serious.

"Ron that liquid that you attempt to serve me is reminiscent of swamp water." She said solidly.

"Just like your cooking then?" Ron retorted smugly. Snape snorted and tried to hide it behind his hand when Hermione glared at him.

"Alright lovelies break it up." Harry said as Lily began to fuss. Hermione glanced at the baby and sighed her eyes showing Harry all that he needed to know. "Mione remember what we talked about?" He said quietly.

"I know." She said with a nod. Harry smiled.

"You're amazing Hermione but you're still human, say the word and you know I'd be more than willing to take them all for a few days." Hermione nodded and slipped into her seat.

"I'm just tired." She said softly. Harry narrowed his eyes and glanced at Snape who nodded as if reading his mind.

"Mrs. Weasley do you mind if I run a scan on you just to make certain that you are healthy?" Hermione nodded absently and Ron looked at Harry in concern when Snape pulled out his wand and a soft blue glow shimmered over Hermione before fading.

"What is it?" Ron asked suddenly alarmed.

"Nothing to be overly worried about Mister Weasley, but Harry was right; your wife needs a break." He said frowning. "It could be temporary; it is too soon after birth to tell but she is suffering from postnatal depression."

"When was the last time you visited your parents Mione?" Harry said rocking Lily gently. Hermione glanced up and frowned.

"May?" She said it like a question.

"I'm not talking about birthday parties, I mean _you_ sitting down and chatting with your parents." Hermione shook her head and Harry nodded in understanding. "You know…" he said as though he were actually contemplating. "I've been meaning to take some time off; the club can practically run its self by now."

"Oh Harry no I couldn't ask you to do that." Hermione said though the exhaustion in her eyes told a whole different story.

"You aren't asking me Hermione." He said with a slight smile. "Until I get my health up to par I was planning on taking a bit of a break anyway." He said softly.

"I think taking a break is an excellent idea Potter." Snape said with a smug nod. Harry snorted.

"Yeah it's not like you didn't spend most of this morning telling me to take a break." He said amused. Snape smirked slightly.

"I think it's a good idea." Ron said with a cautious look at Harry. "You look like hell Harry."

"Language." Harry, Hermione and Snape chorused. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Bloke can't win can he?" he said making Hermione smile weakly.

"Then it's settled I'll have the door up in an hour." He said smiling widely. Hermione frowned doubtfully.

"Harry…"

"The door?" Snape drawled.

"A portal from our house to Harry's flat." Ron supplied.

"That isn't possible." Snape said flatly.

"This is Harry Potter we're talking about." Hermione said as an explanation.

"I based it on the theory of the vanishing cabinet." Harry said. "Originally I put it up for emergencies after the war."

"He was paranoid." Ron said with a shrug.

"There were still death eaters on the loose." Harry defended lifting his chin.

"Mate you had so many wards on the house that it _tasted_ like magic." Ron said amused.

"He's right, you could actually taste the magic and if you cast a spell there was a three second pause before your magic recognized ours and let the spell go." Hermione said laying her head on the crook of her arm. Snape rose an eyebrow and Harry just shrugged.

"_Anyway_ I created the door in case of emergencies until a muggle fixing my telly decided to go through."

"Thought it was the loo." Ron supplied.

"I had to obliviate the poor bloke." Harry said sadly. "And get a new telly…"

"Put his foot through it." Ron said scratching his neck.

"Hermione made me take it down." Harry said with a wince.

"His magic wasn't stable and the door was dangerous at best." Hermione said idly.

"Got stuck in his wall one time, half of my body here, half of it there." Ron said with a nod.

"Never knew you were so flexible." Harry teased.

"I had stretch marks worse than Hermione's." Ron said with a frown.

"But my magic is stable now." Harry said with a nod.

"And the door really would be a blessing." Ron said with a nod. "Would have to see you burnt to a crisp every time you come over here." He said teasingly.

"Yeah but I'd have to see your ugly mug all the time." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Oi! I called you handsome!" Ron said a blush stealing across his face.

"Ron what did I tell you about cheating on me with Harry?" Hermione said smiling tiredly.

"Only where you could watch?" Harry said seriously.

"Harry you're a bloke." Ron said dryly.

"Didn't stop you from thinking I'm handsome." Harry said lifting his nose.

"You been hanging out with Malfoy too then?" Ron said smirking.

"He is quite dashing these days." Hermione said thoughtfully. Ron glared.

"Who, Harry or Malfoy?"

"Aww you think I'm dashing Ronnikins?" Harry said teasingly.

"No that was Mione!" Ron said holding up his hands.

"No I thought Harry was mysterious in a sexy sort of way, I said that _Malfoy_ was dashing."

"You really think Malfoy is dashing?" Ron said with a sneer.

"Sort of…in that 'I want to see if your nose still makes that horrid sound when I crack it with my fist' sort of way." Hermione said wistfully.

"Ewww nasty." Harry said wrinkling his nose.

"So _you_ were the one that punched him…" Snape said thoughtfully. "Good shot, no wonder he wouldn't tell me who did it." Hermione smiled smugly.

"So door?" Harry said smiling slightly.

"Door." Ron, Hermione and Snape quipped. Lily giggled happily in his arms.

"Did you really-?" Snape started.

"Never." Harry, Hermione and Ron said.

"Married." Ron said pointing to Hermione.

"Wife." Hermione said pointing to Ron.

"Gay-ish." Harry said raising his hand.

"ish?" Hermione said pointedly.

"It's a work in progress." Harry said with a determined nod.

"Harry you're gay." Ron said with a nod.

"You were the one that said I wasn't." Harry pouted.

"Then I remembered that you described your first kiss as, and I quote, 'wet'" Ron said with a nod.

"That doesn't mean I'm gay." Harry said crossing his arms.

"Harry you're gay." Hermione said with a nod. "You dress nicely, cook better than Mrs. Weasley and check out bum when you think no one's looking." She said with a nod.

"I thought every guy checked out bum." He said defensively.

"Not boy bum." Ron said.

"How do you know I check out boy bum?" Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"Ginny." They chorused.

"Hey, she was looking too!" He defended.

"The fact that she did and that it didn't bother you makes you gay Potter." Snape said sipping on a cup of coffee.

"How would you know?" Harry said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Takes one to know one." Snape said easily. Silence rang through the kitchen.

"Huh?" Harry said for them all. "But you- the pensive- "

"You love Ginny do you not?" Snape said stiffening slightly. Harry nodded guiltily. "You would have been happy with her, but she would never have fulfilled you the way a man could. I went through the same process Potter. Love does not have a gender." He said shortly. Harry wrinkled his nose. That seemed to explain it all actually.

"Huh." Harry said softly. "I'm gay." He said with a nod.

"Quite." Hermione said taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Did you really look at other blokes arses when you were on a date with Ginny?" Ron said curiously. Harry blushed faintly.

"She started it." He said adjusting Lily in his arms. Snape snorted.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

"I'm surprised Potter." Snape said as Nick served them a drink. Harry frowned glancing at Snape. His office was still in shambles but that didn't stop him from opening the club, it just meant that he would be spending his night on the floor.

"What?" Harry said cautiously watching dark eyes roam through the room.

"Most people find out they're gay and their eyes wander right away. Yours have been planted on the bar for the last half hour- how _do_ you do your paperwork with all this noise?" He said with a slight sneer. Harry frowned and took a sip of his drink choosing to ignore the first part of the comment.

"I'm used to working with the noise, until I sound proofed my office I was dealing with it every night." He said dropping his pen. He needed a break any way. He stretched the kinks out of his back and stood up for a moment.

"It's not as though people _aren't _looking." Snape said his voice slightly chilly. Harry glanced in the direction that the man was staring and found several girls and guys blushing and staring. He frowned.

"They only do that until they realize that my eyes are actually like this, besides, that one is looking at you." He said turning a icy gaze onto the young man who had taken a step forward. The kid glanced at him and then Snape as if to see if it was worth it but someone leaned over and said something and he took off like a bullet.

"Well don't scare him away I'm not getting any younger." Snape said amused. Harry sneered at him.

"That one had an STD." He said annoyed and more than slightly jealous.

"How do you know?" Snape said with a frown.

"He's a regular." Harry lied.

"Obviously he wasn't or he would have been scared before he could even think about it." Snape said suspiciously.

"Whatever." Harry said tersely. Snape narrowed his gaze and something indefinable and decidedly frightening flashed through them.

"You're just as bad a liar now as you were when you were twelve." He said silkily. It was all Harry could do not to shudder; in fact he was pretty sure that he _did_ shudder.

"Don't flirt with me Snape I'm the clingy type." Harry said scooting away a bit but Snape grabbed a hold of his stool and pulled him back.

"That's not a 'no' then?" He said softly. Harry pursed his lips.

"I could die in the next year Snape, you've seen the test results." He said softly. Snapes gaze hardened his eyes blazing to life.

"If there is one thing that I have learned about you Harry Potter it's that _you_ are probably the rare person who is going to die a remarkably old age simply because you're too stubborn to know when to quit." He said forcefully. Harry swallowed thickly as a long finger hooked under his chin and tilted his head up. "If you were going to say no Harry, now would be the time." Snape whispered. Despite the music Harry could hear him perfectly.

"I'm not a fling." Harry said his voice shaky. Snape's gaze softened.

"No…no you're not." He whispered before sweeping forward. Harry gasped at the first brush of lips so gentle that it almost tickled before the pressure increased and drew him in. Slow burning fire slid through him and his heart felt as though it wanted to escape from his ribcage when a skilled tongue traced his bottom lip before slipping in at his permission. Snape's other arm wrapped around his waist and Harry felt more secure than he'd ever felt in his life as he was drawn closer still until he was leaning into the man relying on him for balance. When Snape pulled away he was dizzy. That had never happened before.

"Definitely gay." Harry said with a nod. Snape smirked.

"Mine." He said brushing a bit of hair behind his ear. Harry felt something rise up that nearly choked him with the intensity of it.

"Yours." Harry agreed breathlessly.

#$% #$% #$%

A/N like I said if any one is interested in taking over please contact me! I'm going to work on a cover photo now toodles!

Mistress Slytherin


End file.
